


Canada of the Rebellion

by starlightivy



Category: Code Geass, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightivy/pseuds/starlightivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never saw it coming. They were the embodiment of countries, considered national treasures by the few people in the know. They never planned for the whole world to find out, they could have never guess that they would be hunted down like wild animals. Canada never would have guessed that it would all be his fault. When the world discovered the existence of Nations they turned on them. Sent into hiding Canada comes up with a plan to save the world. (The Hetalia characters thrust into a situation based on Code Geass)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada of the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the plot of Code Geass only with the Hetalia characters, I was told that it's a bit disjointed by my beta (though they haven't seen Code Geass) but it's gotten to the point where I've read it so many times I cant figure out how and I just wanted to post it. Hopefully it's not to bad.

[ ](http://s871.photobucket.com/user/starlightivy/media/Canadawithbackground_zps93cc19f3.jpg.html)

It had started quite normally, just the normal discontent that every Nation had present in their country. Given Canada had never had quite such a strong wave of it before but even then he never expected the government to be overthrown in one move. France, England and America all offered a helping hand but Canada had steadfastly refused; he wanted to do something on his own, then someone might actually notice him. If only he hadn't been such a stubborn idiot. He felt the dagger rush towards him, one, two, three. He didn't try and dodge. No one was to blame except for him; especially not America, thrower of said daggers.

'Thud' for a moment he thought all three had missed, he remembered teaching America how to throw knives just after they first went into hiding; something France had taught him years ago to ward of perverts like Prussia. He could see Prussia out of the corner of his eye; Prussia had become his right hand, the only one privy to all his plans, to everything about him...

And then there was Lichtenstein, sweet Lilly, she had suffered the most out of all of them, everyone had lost someone but they at least had other allies, poor Lilly had never had anyone but Switzerland and now he was gone. And it was his fault, all of it. If only he hadn't outed himself to the tyrants taking over his country, then maybe this would have never happened. Maybe the world wouldn’t have discovered their existence. Maybe Switzerland, Greece, Lithuania, Finland, Seychelles, Cuba, Spain, Sealand, England and France would still be alive.

He didn't feel it at first, it wasn't until Lilly's anguished cry as she realised what he had orchestrated cut through the silence that he finally realized Alfred's aim hadn't been as bad as he had originally thought. He looked down, blood was soaking through his Zero costume, a decorative dagger buried deep in his chest; It had been his latest present to his brother, ironic that that one was the one to hit home. Canada knew he was about to die but it was alright, he had already succeeded, humans and nation were once more working together. Sure they had united against him, Zero, the masked menace that no one knows the true identity of, but that was okay. All that was left was to pay for his sins, but that was okay to. He had fixed what he had started; you would be proud of me, right… Papa? He prayed to the heavens. It hurt, it hurt so badly. He could feel the only poison with the ability to kill a nation seeping through his veins, cells dying one by one. When he could no longer stand, he dropped, sliding down the side of the car that he had commissioned. It was painful, too painful. Until he could no longer focus...

_"...Are we going to continue to let these menaces control us and our honest countries?!...”_

What....? Oh… the broad cast that started this whole thing. Was this what they mean by your 'life flashing before your eyes'?" _"_

_...we're going underground..."_

_"Lilly, where’s Lilly?"_

_"Brother Switzerland!"_ Switzerland's broken and bloody body tied to a stake for the whole world to see.

_"Greece-San is...?"_ Japan's lifeless and tortured eyes after he recovered from trying to follow his friend.

_"How are they killing us!?"_

_"Apparently, in a rundown manor some were they found a beast whose venom can kill us..."_ that was Prussia's rough voice; at least he could recognize that.

How helpless Italy was when his brother broke down from the loss of Spain.

How all of the countries one by one became shells of their former selves.

How it was then that he decided to take up the mantel of Zero.

How the mask in his hand for the first time felt.

How being invisible had its perks when sneaking out…

Canada couldn't feel his arms any more. He had held the dying England in those arms, as the last light had left America's, _their_ father’s eyes. It had only taken one wrong sentence for 'Iggy' to realize who he was, and for that information to be his death. It had broken America, who had sworn revenge on Zero. It was only then, when America had sworn him his enemy and his Papa had been killed, that he had chosen to go through with the sketchy plan that he had considered at the start of his in-devour. It's not like he had any one left, there was no way America would forgive him for England's death. America his brother, America standing above him.

Suddenly he could focus slightly better. He had reached the bottom of the slope. His mask was half off, only on enough to cover his face. America was above him. He wanted to see America at least one more time but was afraid to, afraid to see the pure hatred he knew would be present on his brother’s features. America went to nudge the mask away with his foot; no Canada didn’t want that… he tried to lift his arm to stop him but America harshly stepped on it with a sickening crunch. The scream Canada had desperately been holding in bubbled to the surface but at the last moment he caught himself. America might recognise him. Instead he started coughing, red liquid dribbling out his lips. America keeping one foot on the ‘demon’s’ arm kicked the mask of. “Mattie…?” he chocked Canada turned his head slightly to the side, vision starting to tunnel from the pain the small move caused.

"I think this is the first time you noticed me without me talking to you first or you wanting something." Canada joked weakly a little more blood leaving a trail along his cheek like a wayward tear. "How... What...?"America dropped to his knees his pants and the edge of his bomber jacket getting stained with blood. No this wasn't right! America was supposed to stand above him without remorse, declare him dead and then everything would be fine. But things weren't going as planned, America wasn't supposed find out Zero's identity either.

* * *

 

America reached out a tentative hand, why was his Mattie here? What was he doing in a puddle of blood in Zero’s costume? It didn’t make sense; there must have been some kind of sick mistake. As he brushed his brothers, his twins, hair out of his face he found himself suddenly in a dark place; no light, no sound, only blurred shapes. Eventually colour very slowly crept back into the world. He was in a dark space between crates and could hear the sound of fighting in the distance. He recognized this place. Him, China, Cuba, Prussia and Japan had been on a raid here but had been discovered, a simple outing to collect food turning into a full blown battle. They had lost Cuba, Canada had been devastated.

But why was he here? What had happened? The sound of fighting grew nearer, he remembered this as well, he had managed to 'commandeer' a white nightmare frame and had been holding off the opposing force when another nightmare had arrived. It had been pitch black and rather menacing, they had engaged in combat almost instantly. It was odd, though, the place where he was was empty. He only just managed to throw himself out the way as an escape pod hit the ground right where he had been standing a moment ago. America let out a string of colourful curses that any mother would wash their son’s mouth out for. He was so intent on cursing the living daylight out of everything in general he failed to notice the occupant of the pod slide partially out or someone come up from behind him.

“Oh, how the mighty have _fallen…_ ” Prussia gravelly voice sneered behind him.

“Oi, Prussia!” America called but garnered no response, the albino walked straight through him. Was this perhaps just a memory? But he’d never see this, maybe… Canada? Prussia cocked his gun

“You hurt West, there are a lot of things I can forgive but that’s not one of them.” The cold aura radiating from the ex-nation made America shiver. He had always thought that the immature albino and the other country were exaggerating about his power but… the look in those eyes… He could understand how Prussia was once the most powerfully military country in Europe. Carefully aiming Prussia kicked at Zero’s mask, reminisce of America himself. “Birdy?” Prussia and America stumbled back in unison. Matthew wasn’t Zero. It was as simple as that. The memory, scene whatever it was fake because if it wasn’t he had killed him and Mattie. Was. Not. Dead.

* * *

 

Without noticing it the scene had disappeared. As colour once again faded in to the world America stared at the figure in front of him. For a second he forgot all of the horror of the last ten years, to see his father, England, once again... And then he saw Zero. And remembered Canada... Had he killed him? He’s brother was not Zero! He refused to believe that his brother was the person who brought him and the other nations so much pain.

"What do you have against us?" England shouted at the masked 'hero' of the 'people' snapping America out of his revere.

"Against you? Nothing" Why _had_ Zero done it? Now that he thought about it he had no idea, what was his motive behind the entire massacre? No he wouldn't think about that, in an attempt to distract himself he focused back on the conversation.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" While America had been distracted England had pulled out a gun and had it aimed at Zero.

"No." And with the precision that was a result of his pirate days; fired, it glanced of his mask. The mask fell to the floor, split in half.

"No..." it had to be a lie; this whole thing had to be a lie. Even though he had seen it over and over again. Once again Canada's face was reviled and America was horrified that he was starting to believe it.

“I thought so…” Huh?! Why was England accepting this?

Canada nodded in acceptance “How?”

“It honestly wasn’t hard to guess, I could never find you when Zero was around.”

“Being invisible dose have its perks sometimes.” Canada smiled bitterly before ducking his head. “Do you hate me?”

“Hate you? No. I could never hate you. You’re my son after all…”

The colours blurred like paint running down a canvas but this time stayed relatively the same, the only difference was the background; unmasked Canada and England were still present.

“Matthew… What have you done?” England’s face was reminiscing of a time that he didn’t want to remember; a time of broken promises and betrayal.

“I didn’t mean... I didn’t know there was a raid today; I thought the idea had been scraped...” England’s face was pained “Spain, Finland...”

“England get down!” before England could move blood blossomed from a hole in his chest. Canada rushed forward supporting his father, ignoring the blood staining his cloths.

“Hold on, you’ll be fine...”

England coughed “No! Get back!” a viscose red liquid sprouted forth with his words and his hand raced to clutch the wound. He fell to his knees, shoving Canada away. “It’s the poison and...” He glanced around him fugitively “That bullet came from somewhere; you have an image to uphold.”

“No! I can…There’s still time…”

“Don’t be a moron!” he coughed and all America could see was Canada, it was Canada’s face smeared in blood; broken and wincing in pain because of him. The scene was leaving again. He reached out in desperation to hold onto it. Even if it was smoke and mirror, a dream, a hallucination; it was still England, and was better than the tragedy that was reality. It was no use. One after the other scenes played; death, horror, despair, blood so much blood.

_Prussia head bowed, kneeling on the floor of a train station; his eyes blazing “I swore to protect you! I’m not going back on that now…”_

_-_

_Canada splayed over a dead France, sobbing while a trembling Sealand stood behind him clasping a red splattered knife._

_-_

_Himself ranting inside their hideout, Canada silently listening. “I could never agree with Zero’s methods! What he’s done to us. England. France. How can you sit there so quietly?! I don’t care who he is. I’ll kill him myself…”_

_-_

_Images of the FLEIJA destroyed Washington DC… “Let me talk to him Sealand…”_

_“_ _I’m sorry; he was inside the blast…”_

_“Let me talk to my BROTHER!”_

_-_

_“I hate you Sealand! I never cared for you! I was just using you! Who could care for you? You’re not even a nation… just a pathetic imitation! Get out… I never want to see your face again!”_

_-_

_Lichtenstein holding Canada as he shook and trembled. “You can’t stop now; think of those who are left. Do it in America’s memory… It’s what he would want you to do.”_

_-_

_The black knights. “You’re one of them! A nation!”_

_“How could you trick us like that?”_

_Lichtenstein defending his brother till the end. “Wait a minute. Look how far we’ve come! At least let him answer!”_

_“_ _Are you one of them too? Will you die with him?” She went to open her moth again_

_“Stand down Lilly… it’s over.”_

_“What are you…?” Canada pulled himself upright._

_“What? you actually though that you had some greater purpose? That you were good for anything besides cannon fonder?” He laughed mockingly, so unlike his normal demure self “The only thing the American people are good at is sacrificing their lives… So desperate to be the hero. You really think I’m one of those petty nations? Hiding and snivelling in the shadows like a coward?” An explosion, anarchy._

_-_

_“All throughout my life nobody ever acknowledged me.”_

_“_ _Sto…"_

_“England, even Finland and Sweden bought me for their own gain.”_

_“They loved yo…”_

_“It was only after none of it mattered anymore, that you came and maybe you didn’t think I was capable but it was… that experience… that finally made me feel… accepted!” his voice got hoarser as he fought his way forward with the nightmare frame, the wound in his stomach bleeding freely._

_“Please stop! You won’t last much longer...”_

_“I am not weak… I will become a strong nation! One that will make you and the jerk proud.” his eyes started dropping as they landed heavily._

_“Why did you save me after all I’ve done?” it was a quiet, barley whispered question._

_“Because... you’re a liar you jerk. It was a lie wasn’t it? What you said about no one being able to love me; about ... hating me?”_

_“_ _You saw right through me huh?” He let out a chocked, gurgled laugh “Just as I would expect from my little brother.”_

_“I thought so ‘cause if you meant it and really hated me like everyone else...” his face was heart wrenchingly broken “but I knew you were lying.” A rattled gasp before silence. “_

_Sealand? Sealand!”_

_-_

_Prussia and Canada stood in a dark room. “Tomorrow America will kill me like he wants...”_

_“That’s bullshit and you know it!” the albino was breathing heavily “_ _You don’t need to do this.” He reached forward like a blind man drowning. He enveloped Canada in a wrap of limbs.”Please don’t do this...”_

_“I can’t, we can’t do this.”_

_“You don’t have to do anything.” He lent down, taking the lead and captured Canada’s lips with his own. It was chaste, desperate, everything he had ever felt; every part of himself laid bare for the man in his arms. But all too soon it was over. Canada pulled away moving backward and out of his reach; perhaps forever._

_“We can’t do this anymore.” It was firmer this time, no room for argument._

_“Please Birdy… humans and nations are working together once more, your goal is complete.”_

_“Against me.”_

_“But you don’t have to die! Fake it if you have too.”_

_“They need to have that accomplishment to tie them together, to have a reference so they know that they can succeed, if anyone ever found out I was alive it would make every sacrifice meaningless, it would be a repeat of the last decade.”_

_“You could...” “I don’t want to live anymore!” There was silence for a long while._

_“Not even for me?”_

_“I don’t deserve to…_

One last thought echoed through America’s mind as everything disappeared: That is the Zero Requiem.

* * *

 

The crowed was cheering, they were deafening. America held his fist in the air in triumph glad that the crowed was barricaded in so that they couldn’t get close enough to see his broken and bloody twin brother who had died by his own hands... Or the tears in his eyes, nor hear the sound of the breaking of his heart. As he stirred the crowed to a greater frenzy and he felt his world crash around him, he knew what he had to do. Even if he wasn’t the true hero and never had been there was something he could do to help. So even as he watched the crowed surge through the barriers holding them back and grabbed a hold of the once proud nation of Canada’s body and started to tear it limb for limb, he didn’t look away. This was after all the Zero Requiem.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S the picture is drawn by me. It's actual what started this fanfiction as my beta (MissBliss8527 on fanfiction) wanted something to draw and I said Canada in Zero's outfit; she replied as long as I wrote a fic so I did. She never finished the picture properly so I redrew it.


End file.
